This invention relates to a ballpoint pen, and more particularly to a rotatable ballpoint pen capable of generating a "click" sound when the first tube of the pen is rotated to either one of two predetermined positions.
It is well known that rotatable ballpoint pens are commonly used nowadays. However, the known rotatable ballpoint pens still suffer from many defects. For example, the ballpoint of the pen tends to either not the fully extended or not be fully withdrawn, in relation to the pen case, when the pen is in use or at rest. This presents an inconvenience to the user. Another defect becomes obvious when the associated mechanism of the ballpoint of the pen is damaged due to excessive rotation on the part of the user. Thus, an attempt has been made by the applicant to offer a rotatable ballpoint pen which can generate a "click" sound so as to remind or warn the user that the ballpoint of the pen has reached either of two predetermined positions. In view of the features of this invention, it is certain that the aforesaid known defects can be completely overcome.